


Try Something New

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.earthporm.com/age-happiness-60-older-seniors-will-destroy-age-stereotypes/?ts_pid=2">this</a> post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.earthporm.com/age-happiness-60-older-seniors-will-destroy-age-stereotypes/?ts_pid=2) post.

"Are you interested in sky diving?" 

Severus turned toward Harry, who hadn't even looked up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Maybe cycling or kayaking," Harry murmured.

"What are babbling about?" Severus said irritably and Harry finally lifted his head.

"I was reading about these Muggles who found new hobbies later in life." He held out the magazine and pointed. "This guy started skateboarding at sixty-five."

Severus took the magazine from him and flipped through the pages. "Impressive."

"So what do you think I should try? Ice skating? Rock climbing?"

Severus smirked. "Perhaps pole dancing." 

"Perv," Harry said with a laugh, waggling his eyebrows.


End file.
